Journal Entries
by yattsy
Summary: A haphazard collection of nothingness and everything. A cup of tea on a rainy day, and the scratch to satisfy that itch.


**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

**Enjoy the entry.**

* * *

Do you know what it feels like to realize you love your best friend after you've ended your friendship with them? How it feels like millions of little glass shards are being embedded into your heart by some unknown force.

You're like, "Holy shit, that fucking hurts."

Yeah, it hurts _a lot_.

It's been approximately five months since my best friend became something lesser than a best friend.

Five months since she became an acquaintance.

Five months since she became a stranger.

Five months of my heart continuously being shredded into bits and pieces by millions of little glass shards.

I wouldn't go so far as to say that every waking moment of my life is spent contemplating about what could have been and how much I miss her, but it comes pretty damn close. Before, when our friendship first ended, I thought about her every damn day. Now, it's just haphazard thoughts here and there. Nostalgia if you will.

Whenever I see her out in public, I do that thing where you stare at a person and pray to God, Buddha, Shiva, or whatever that said person doesn't turn their head that fraction of an inch that will cause the both of you to come into immediate eye contact with each other. God, I get the shivers just thinking about it. Sometimes though, I feel like she is looking at me, although I know she's probably looking at something past me.

She's beautiful. Pink hair. Green eyes, Soft, luscious lips that you want to kiss for-fucking-ever.

Now I hear she has a job so I say good luck.

I enter the coffee shop that her and I used to frequent when we were still friends, which I haven't done in ages. All at once, the smell of coffee hits my nostrils causing me to remember all the stupid, annoying memories we shared. I groan. I'm trying to forget about her, not remember the way she made me go crazy with love.

I look up from the ground and freeze in my tracks.

I'm next in line.

"Hi, my name is Sakura. How can I—" It's her.

Shit.

"Shit."

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"I quit."

"What! Why? You just started working—" Sakura doesn't give her another second and walks briskly out of the coffee shop. I follow her.

She's halfway to the stoplight. I speed up my pace.

She's almost to the corner. I'm jogging.

She presses the button that tells the damned light she has an earnest desire to cross the street, and goddammit the traffic light across the street starts blinking with the little white figure that lets you know it's perfectly alright to cross the street.

She steps one foot onto the asphalt. I'm running now, but it seems like I'm not catching up.

She's halfway across the crosswalk. I'm sprinting.

Finally I catch up. Perfect timing too because I'm able to push her out of the way of an incoming vehicle that obviously had no intention of stopping judging from the way it just ran the red light. Probably a drunk.

Faintly, I hear the sound of approaching sirens in the distance and someone screaming my name, but I can't open my eyes. I try and try but they don't budge, not even a single centimeter. I start to feel cold but I don't really mind because the pain I feel in my heart of a million little glass shards is slowly ebbing away.

Hmm, it looks like my time is up.

"Sasuke, wake up. Please wake up." I feel something wet land on my face. She must be crying. She's crying for me.

I don't have much time, so I say the one thing I failed to express numerous times.

"I'm in love with you, strawberry crème."

"And I'm in love with you, vanilla bean."

Our nicknames for each other might sound corny, but those are, well were for me, our go-to drinks and the very same ones we drank the first night we ever uttered those infamously deplorable yet greatly-yearned-for words. It seems only fitting that we used them one last time to express a different kind of love, yet this time it's the same love.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Cardholder Since 2013**


End file.
